


Аппетит

by Loony_yellow



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на слово "утопленник".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аппетит

\- Что там? - спрашивает Бут, как будто ему и вправду может быть интересно. Я вижу, как он кривится, когда видит почти полностью разложившиеся останки, выловленные из озера.  
\- Мужчина. Около сорока, - выдаю на автомате, рассматривая кости.  
\- Причина смерти?  
\- Попадание воды в лёгкие.  
Кости и остатки плоти обросли водорослями до такой степени, что стали напоминать зелёный студень. Или, скажем, пудинг. Странный водорослевый пудинг. Ходжинсу будет над чем поработать.  
\- То есть, это не убийство?  
\- Бут! - я становлюсь во весь рост и стягиваю перчатки с замёрзших пальцев. - Напомни-ка мне, когда это я последний раз делала подобные заключения без проведения анализов в лаборатории?  
Он делает вид, что задумался.  
\- Никогда?  
\- В точку.  
Бут кивает, ухмыляется и говорит своим ребятам доставить труп в лабораторию.  
\- Что теперь? - спрашиваю я.  
\- Теперь обед, Бреннан, - отвечает он и идёт к машине.  
\- Предлагаю японский ресторан.  
\- Почему? Ты же никогда не любила японскую кухню...  
Я оборачиваюсь на труп, который в данный момент запаковывают в чёрный пакет.  
\- Что-то водорослей захотелось.  
Бут тоже оборачивается. Смотрит долго на труп, лицо его меняет тысячу выражений за минуту. В конце концов он отворачивается, кривится и, тыча пальцем мне в грудь, заявляет:  
\- Ты ненормальная, Кости. Ты сумасшедшая. И мы не поедем в японский ресторан, мы пойдём в кафе и съедим картошку и бифштекс. Поняла меня?  
Я улыбаюсь и иду к машине. Выводить Бута из себя — моё любимое занятие. Наверное, я люблю его даже больше, чем кости.


End file.
